The Dark Adventures of Online Dating
by Stardust16
Summary: S-3 signs Krane up for online dating after the battle against the Lab Rats, in hopes that he'll find love. Unfortunately, it doesn't go so well and the two learn the consequences of online dating. Rated a low T. Takes place after Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Now up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is a little crazy idea I came up with. It may not make a lot of sense, but I can promise that it will be hilarious. This takes place before Bionic Houseparty but sometime after Rise Of The Secret Soldiers.**

* * *

"Stupid bionic heroes" the madman muttered as he paced and tore up all of his blueprints, "Stupid, pesky heroes. S-12, get over here!"

A blond girl, around 13, came running over. "Yes, O' Great Master Sir?"

"Go get the blueprints for the chips that were destroyed!"

"Yes, Mr. Krane"

"And stop calling me that!"

"Yes, Mr—Mr. Madman" The bionic girl had then scurried away.

"Sir?" Another soldier called. Krane turned around, only to come face to face with S-3. He groaned. S-3 was his least favourite soldier; Actually, he didn't have favourites, he just hated S-3 the most. Always thinking he was better than everyone else and he was always too cocky and confident. It was annoying.

"What is it, marshmallow?!" Krane growled, "I don't need you! Get out of my sight before I make you!"

"But, Sir, I just had a suggestion."

"What is it then?! Tell me! I ain't got all day!"

"Well, what if—what if you were to take a break from all of this—this darkness?"

Krane had then picked S-3 up by his shirt collar and threw him across the room. "Don't you ever say that again, you hear?! You don't have to be here, Soldier! No, I could leave you to the wolves and then you'd be arrested or murdered! Is that what you want, Soldier?!"

"Is that what you want?! To lose one of your precious soldiers?! Without me, you won't last a chance against those stupid pests! I'm the best soldier here and you know it!"

Krane stayed quiet. "Fine. Tell me your ridiculous suggestion and then go help S-12 rebuild the bionic chips, you little brat"

S-3 took the laptop from across the room and set it in front of them. He started typing away, but finally stopped when a website came up. "This! It's a online dating website for teens and adults. It's the perfect way to find your true love! They even have a 'True Stories' section for all of the people who found love on here and want to share their story!"

Krane stared at the computer before smiling evilly. "Great job, S-3! With a partner, we'll hold twice the power and will be able to take them down ever faster! Sign me up!"

S-3 nodded and clicked on the 'Register' button. "Username?" He asked.

"Username?! What kind of question is that?!"

"It's a fake name for you to hide behind"

"Oh, well…I don't know, just make something up for me!"

"Fine" S-3 had then resumed typing. "Okay…EvilLunatic…username accepted!" He had then squinted at the computer and looked up. "Interests?"

"Evil. Darkness. Kidnapping. Money"

"Okay, so your interests are gardening, cooking, inventing, architecture and you are the CEO of a powerful inventing company. On weekends you volunteer at the local animal shelter and you also work part time as a computer hacker"

"Next?"

"Random stuff. Wha's your favourite colour?"

"Black. The colour of darkness."

"Okay," S-3 said as he typed away, "You're favourite colour is green, your favourite movie is Titantic and you're favourite thing to do on weekends is go to a old drive-in movie and watch the sunsets"

"Are we set?!"

"One more thing: Do you prefer dogs or cats?"

"Neither."

"Dogs it is then!"

"Fine, dogs. Now what do we do?!"

"Now, we wait and see if you get anything!"

"This better work" Krane growled, "I don't wanna have to clean up your stupid mess!"

"Don't worry it will!" S-3 cheered, "I've been using this and it's great for me! I found a few girls…except one was a lunatic and kept on stalking me…and then you turned her into a bionic soldier and completely erased her memory of her past life. But, seriously, how bad can it be?"

"Yeah, how bad _can_ it be?! I hate you so much right now, Solder…"

"I know, Sir, I know…"

* * *

 **So, how was it? I've planned this story for a long time, but I never really intended on posting if. There will be lots of OC's (mainly female OC's), and I was going to create all of them, but I decided to do something a little different this time. Yes, you get to create and submit your own OC to be in the story! Here's the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance (clothing, style, hair, other features):**

 **Background:**

 **Extra:**

 **Actress Portrayer:**

 **And that's it! Just PM me your OC or leave it in a review. Have fun and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Stardust**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I forgot to mention something in the last chapter, but luckily someone mentioned it in the reviews and reminded me to explain it. I know the time/setting of this story is a little off—before Bionic Houseparty and sometime after Rise of the Secret Soldiers—it doesn't make much sense, but that's because in this story, Krane was never blasted into outer space, okay? Instead of one epic battle, there were _two_. In the second battle (which hasn't happened yet), he gets blasted into outer space. Oh, and that also means Davenport never got injured and Leo didn't have to use his bionic abilities to save him from dying. **

**Does that make sense? I hope it does! I apologize if I made anyone confused. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, S-3 woke up before everyone else and went to check his master's profile. There, an invite from a girl named Maria was waiting for them.

"Marshmallow?! What the heck are you doing up?!"

"I was just checking your dating profile. One day online and you've already got a date! Nice job, Sir!" S-3 had then punched his master playfully on the arm, only for Krane to growl and shove him off.

"Who is it?!"

"A girl named Maria," S-3 replied as he clicked on Maria's profile, "It says here that she's really nice and good with kids. She also loves technology and lives in Texas!"

"Too far."

"But she's flying in to Mission Creek due to a business conference! Sir, Sir, this is perfect for you! Look at her, isn't she a beauty?!"

"If you like her so much, why don't you date her?!"

"I'm only sixteen! She's eight years older than me!" S-3 exclaimed, "My gosh, Sir, sometimes I wonder how you get so far in ruling the word when you're so stupid!"

Krane scowled.

"Okay, so I set up a date for you two at a local coffee shop—The Java Cup—today at three thirty! We are going to spend the entire day together, deciding on what you should wear!" S-3 announced.

"Oh my—fine. Just don't talk except for when I tell you to, alright, Soldier?! You're annoying enough as it is." Krane demanded, "And don't you dare to even say one word to the other soldiers about this! I don't need them harassing me about this, alright?!"

S-3 kept quiet.

"Well, come on! Answer me, S-3!"

"But you told me not to talk except for when you tell me to. And you didn't tell me to" the soldier pointed out, "So if I were to answer you, then I would be disobeying you."

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep you as a soldier, Marshmallow"

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep you as a master, Sir. Now, let's get to work!"

* * *

Hours later, S-3 was finished preparing Krane for his date. The madman was wearing a blue khaki shirt, black jeans and black runners. S-3 grinned at his impeccable style.

"Brilliant! Wonderful! A true work of art! What would you do without me, Sir?" S-3 exclaimed.

"I feel like a Ken doll," Krane commented, "Why don't we try something a little more…evil?"

"Because!" S-3 protested, "This is a date and you have to look nice for a date! This will either go well or you'll get rejected, so you have to look sharp! Do you want to look crazy and attract a nutjob?!"

"Whatever, Princess. Do I look ready for my date or what?! I'm not going to stand here like this all day!" Krane commanded.

"Yes, Sir. Absolutely gorgeous, Sir. Now, The Java Cup is a fifteen minute walk from here. Get there extra early though and act like a total gentlemen. Girls like it when you treat them like the world."

"Trying to destroy it?!"

"No! No, no, no, Sir—" But it was too late as Krane was already gone.

* * *

Krane sat in The Java Cup, tapping his fingers on the table as the loud jazz music played. The smell of coffee and cookies filled the air as people continued to type on their laptops or talk to their friends. The madman sighed; He'd been waiting for twenty minutes now. He was about to leave, when suddenly, a woman with short black hair and beautiful brown eyes sat down across from him.

"Hello, there" She said with a smile, "My name is Maria. I suppose you're the one who I'm supposed to be meeting today."

Krane cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. The name is Krane, Victor Krane. It is so wonderful to meet you, Maria. How has your day been so far?" He tried to act nice, but truth was, he couldn't wait for this date to be over. She was annoyingly pleasant.

"Oh, my day has been excellent, thank you for asking. I had to drive my two kids to baseball practice, then I had finished reading this amazing book called Adventures in Babysitting and after all that, I came here to have coffee with you, obviously. Of course, I also have to prepare for my business conference too, since at this conference I will be unveiling my latest idea and if the company likes it, I will get a promotion!"

"That sounds…nice" Krane replied. This girl was way too talkative and bubbly. He didn't think he could handle so much cheerfulness. "That's a spectacular dress you have on" He said as he glanced at her pale pink sundress. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, my ex husband got this for me a few months ago at Pink. Isn't it just gorgeous?" Maria exclaimed as she smiled brightly. "It even matches my shoes!" Krane glanced down and had then noticed her pink ballet flats. ' _Gosh_ ,' he thought, ' _That's a lot of pink. I've never seen so much on a person before._ '

"Yeah, listen, Maria, I don't think this is going to work out…" He said, trying not to hurt her feelings (If he did though, he wasn't sorry for it). "You're not really my type."

"How am I not your type?!" She questioned, loud and clear. By now, everyone in the shop, even the employees, were now staring at them. "I'm everybody's type! Who doesn't love pink?!"

"You're loud, obnoxious, peppy and too happy! You need to tone it down a bit, otherwise you're never going to find someone! No wonder your husband left you!"

Maria had then immediately started crying. "Well, you're a jerk! A-And—"

"Excuse me," a employee interrupted. Krane glanced over and saw her name was Linda. "But you two are being too loud and are disturbing the customers. If you wish to stay, then please settle down or else I will be forced to throw both of you out—"

"Throw out?! Well, guess what?! I wanna throw _him_ out of my _life_!" Maria had then grabbed a coffee from Linda and dumped it all over Krane, soaking him in hot—yet delicious—coffee. "Monster!" She roared as she ran out of The Java Cup, "I _never_ want to see you _again_!"

* * *

 **Hehe, well that was fun. My favourite scene was the entire fight in the coffeehouse. Susz, how did I do with Maria? Did I get her personality right?  
**

 **Also, the OC-thing is still going on! So make sure to send in OC's, whether it's by PM or review! For those of you who want to submit an OC but don't have the form, it's on chapter one.**

 **And speaking of OC's, could you guys please send some in that are not Krane's type or have annoying habits? If you don't want to, that's fine and I could just create the annoying habits myself. It's just because I want this story to be as funny and enjoyable as possible.**

 **Oh, and please make sure to check out the Lab Rats: 2nd Generation Wiki! It's fantastic and some Fanfiction and fan art contests are currently going on, for anybody who's interested in Lab Rats, fan art or Fanfiction.**

 **That's it for now! Let me know what you think in the reviews and don't forget to submit your OC's!**

 **~Stardust**


	3. Chapter 3

Krane stomped into his lair, coffee still soaking him. Many soldiers laughed and pointed as they watched their angry master enter the room. S-3 came out carrying a large box but dropped everything—literally, dropped everything—when he noticed Krane.

"Oh my gosh, Sir, what happened to you?! You look like a giant chocolate covered gingerbread man!" S-3 exclaimed, "How was your date with Maria? Was she as amazing as we thought?"

"Try annoying" Krane replied, "Her happiness made me sick"

"Oh, but did she like you?"

"She doesn't anymore," Krane answered, "Which is the only good thing that came out of that date. Horrid. She was such a nuisance, I couldn't wait to get away from her"

S-3 sighed. "That's too bad sir. While you were away bathing yourself in hot chocolate, you got another invitation! It's from a girl named Nia and she wants to meet you tonight at a club called The Wicked Lounge."

"Gosh, no" Krane groaned, "I need a break from all this dating!"

"You only had one date, Sir."

"One date too many!"

"But I told her that you would be there…"

"Oh, fine! I'll go, but at least let me see a picture of her first!"

"Fine." S-3 had then pulled up Nia's profile picture. She had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans, an off white top and a black jacket. "Here she is!" He commented, "Another beauty…"

"Eh, she's okay" Krane replied, "Not bad but not good either"

"Well, too bad" S-3 said, "Now, come on! We have to get you ready for your date!"

Krane groaned, annoyed. "Not again…"

* * *

Three hours later, Krane came out, wearing a green open chambray shirt, black jeans and black loafers. He also wore a pair of bright red glasses (which S-3 had picked out). Aside from the glasses, Krane had to admit, he didn't look like a total clown.

"Perfect!" S-3 exclaimed, "Now, I researched Nia online, so there are a few things you need to know before you go out with her"

"What?!"

"Well, she was born in Canada, her parents abandoned her at the age of ten, yet she still has high hopes for finding them. I suggest you start with the simple questions—facourite colour, favourite animal, why she thinks a ceiling is called a ceiling if it's not made of seals—stuff like that" S-3 answered, "I will be disguised as a plant while you are there and we'll have walkie-talkies in case anything terrible happens—which probably will, considering how your last date went"

"Fine," Krane muttered angrily, "But don't blame me if people think you're acting like a total nutjob"

* * *

Krane entered the bar and right away saw Nia sitting at the bar counter, drumming her fingers on it. She wore a black sundress with matching black heels and a long silver necklace. Her hair was down and she was drinking something pink with a lemon on the side of the cup—Krane, didn't know much about drinks, so he presumed it was pink lemonade.

"Hello," He said as he approached her, "I'm Victor Krane. You must be Nia"

"Oh, hello!" Nia waved as she smiled and gestured to the seat next to her, "I didn't notice you there! It's very nice to meet you, Victor. Please, take a seat and let's talk"

' _Well, at least she's not like the last one_ ' Krane thought, ' _And she's interested in black—must be her favourite colour too_.'

"So, what are your interests?" She asked, "Do you have any kids? What do you do for a living?"

"I like gardening, cooking and architecture" Krane answered, remembering all the stuff S-3 told him. He looked around and saw some spiky hair poking out of a big potted fern. "I have only about a thousand kids—probably more than a thousand of them— stupid pests they are, really and I am the CEO of a powerful inventing company"

"Oh, that's pretty cool. What's the name of this company?"

"Krane's Contraptions."

"Ooh, that's interesting. I'm interested in learning to invent stuff too! Maybe you could teach me sometime?"

Just as Krane was about to refuse, his walkie talkie started buzzing. Making little movement, he pushed a fork off the counter. "Oh, that fork fell. I better pick it up!" Krane had then ducked under the table and started talking to his soldier.

"S-3, what are you doing?!" He asked through the walkie talkie.

 _"Ask her her favourite colour!"_

"What?! I'm not going to do that, don't be stupid!"

 _"Then think of something else to say! I thought you wanted her!"_

"No, I wanna leave! The music is too loud, the people here are weird and the lights are too bright!"

 _"Just shut up and ask her a question already!"_

"Fine, I will!"

 _"Fine!"_

"Fine!"

 _"Fine!"_

Krane had then came up from under the table and noticed Nia was giving him a weird look. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I heard you talking to someone down there. Was that a girl?" Nia asked, suspiciously.

"No, no, that was just one of my kids—"

"You brought one of your kids to a bar with you on a date?!"

"No, no, I didn't—"

"I'm sorry, but I think this is over now. It was nice meeting you Victor, but I don't date weirdos and creeps" Nia stated as she set her drink back down and started to walk away. Before she left though, she turned to a security guard, whispered something in his ear and then walked away.

Krane was about to leave when he saw the same security guard coming up to him with a police man. "Victor George Krane, you are under arrest for—"

Krane formed a laser sphere in his hand and launched it at the two of them, making the security guard and police man sail across the room and pass out near one of the walls.

' _Well, that's the last time I'm ever going on a date_ ' Krane thought as he left, almost everyone staring at him as he did so, ' _Worst. Night. Ever._ '

* * *

 **Well, how was it? My favourite part was the ending where Krane almost got arrested, but then blasted the guard and police man. XD. Ha ha, Krane…  
**

 **Nia belongs to LoveTheLord (Did I get her personality right?), btw. I hope I did a good job on this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I actually decided to try something new in this chapter: I'm going to use one of my own OC's! Don't worry though, because I'll still use the OC's you guys submitted, if they haven't been used yet. I just have to think of a what kind of date and what kind of terrible event should happened when they're with Krane (because, somehow, Krane always messes these dates up!)**

* * *

"Why did you bring him here?!" Krane asked as he stormed into his lair, with S-3 following along behind him.

"Because he can prove useful! He can become another one of your soldiers! And if we just left him passed out on the ground, people would've gotten suspicious!" S-3 shouted as he dragged the unconscious police officer behind him.

"The people were already suspicious when you dragged him unconscious out of the club!"

"But he can take us to the police station and give us more weapons!" S-3 pointed out, "And then you can give him bionics and he can be used in the second battle!"

"What the—That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard! Why can't you just bury him outside or something?!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Good. You better!"

S-3 had then turned on his heels, grabbed a shovel and went to bury the unconscious police officer outside. Krane, meanwhile, checked his profile page and saw that another date invite had just came up. This time, it was from a girl named Alicia.

Krane clicked on her profile, glanced at her picture and quickly read her interests. She had long, dirty blonde hair that was naturally curly, a pale skin tone and blue-green eyes. She looked very pretty, but Krane had never imagined himself dating a blonde.

Apparently, she liked reading, writing, electronics, climbing trees, painting and architecture. That didn't seem so bad; At least they had some things in common, right? Slowly, Krane accepted the invitation and continued reading her profile.

Five minutes later, he received a message from Alicia.

 _Hey, let's meet at a firework show on Huntston Hill. How does eight o' clock work for you?_

 _-Alicia_

Eight o'clock. His first date with Maria was at three thirty, his second date with Nia was at six, and then his third date would be at eight o'clock. That worked perfectly! Krane had then sent a quick reply to Alicia, stating that he'd love to go and hang out with her.

Since he had given S-3 the task of burying the unconscious police officer (Mind you, S-3 never listened to anything he said, so he was probably keeping the officer hostage, to use to gather more weapons and turn him into a bionic soldier, or he was probably keeping the police officer to use as pet), that meant he could finally pick out what he wanted to wear. Thank goodness!

Krane searched his closet and found every piece of clothing he had was either black, grey, dark grey, purple, or blue. He picked out a navy blue dress shirt, black jeans and black leather sneakers. After looking for a tie, he finally decided on one of the two he had: a purple, black and white striped tie.

S-3 had then, suddenly, came back into the room, dragging the unconscious officer with him. "I've decided to sell him," S-3 announced, "This way, we can make money and afford some material for new weapons for the second battle. What do you think, O' Great Sir?"

"I think you're an idiot," Krane stated with no hesitation.

"And I think you're a mockingbird," S-3 replied sarcastically, "Now, tell me what you really think!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Krane commented with just as much sarcasm.

"Great!" S-3 cheered, not getting the sarcasm. He had then noticed Krane's formal attire and grinned excitedly. "And who are you going to meet at this fine time of night?" He asked.

"A business man who is interested in my work and doesn't want to meet any of you freaks" Krane lied with anger in his voice, "Now, go to bed. Tomorrow we have to train with your bionics and I do not want them glitching, or else…"

S-3 dropped the unconscious officer and crossed his arms. "Or else what? You're gonna buy me a monkey?"

"What? No! O-Or else I'll put you in the exothermic energy field!" Krane shouts, "Yeah, you wouldn't like that, would you?!"

S-3 took many steps backwards, cowering. "No, no, Sir" he replies, scared.

"Good. Now, I'll be out and don't you dare ever think about waiting up for me, alright?! You've been enough of a nuisance for today and I don't need to deal with your stupidity when I get back" Krane had then turned on his heels and left his lair, leaving S-3—and the unconscious officer—alone.

* * *

Krane marched up the steep hill and waited near the water fountain for his date. After five minutes, he was about to go back to his black Toyota supra, when a woman with blonde hair came running up to him.

"Hello, hello!" She called out, "Oh, you must be Victor! It's so wonderful to meet you! How do you do?"

Krane winced slightly at the sound of his real name. He was so used to introducing himself as Krane, it was like it became his unofficial first name. "Actually," He replied, "I'd like it if you'd just call me Krane, thank you."

"I don't like calling people by their surnames though," Alicia replied, "It sounds improper and wrong. Could I call you by your middle name?"

Krane sighed. He hated his middle name more than his first actually (His parents were terrible with names. He had a sister named Venice! What kind of name was that?!). "Fine," He grumbled, "Call me Vic then. Anything other than that and I'll walk out of here faster than those fireworks can light up."

Alicia looked slightly alarmed but didn't say anything. "Alrighty then" she said cheerfully. She had then grabbed one of the free flashlights the workers were handing out, grabbed Krane's wrist and skipped over to a spot on the hill. "Here we go!" She exclaimed as she sat down, "Isn't this just wonderful, Vic?"

"Oh, yes, so wonderful" Krane muttered sarcastically as he sat down on the dry grass.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time? What are your hobbies?" Alicia asked, trying to make conversation.

"Didn't you read my stupid profile?!" Krane growled, "Everything is on there so I don't need to waste my breath on telling you who I am or what I like. If you really want to know my business, than you can go and read it online."

Alicia just smiled politely and continued talking. "What about pets? Do you have any pets?"

"My children are my pets," Krane stated, "They're like my own personal guinea pigs."

Suddenly and simultaneously, many fireworks exploded, interrupting the two and lighting up the sky.

"I also like earning money," Krane continued, "I'm currently trying to create a bionic army."

"Oh, but didn't somebody else already create bionics?" Alicia asked, "What was his name…Dave…Dominic…Oh, it's Donald! Donald and Douglas Davenport!"

Krane gritted his teeth. "Yes…I've met them before…"

Alicia gasped excitedly. "You have?! Are you guys friends?! Perhaps you could introduce me."

Krane clenched his teeth in annoyance and irritation. "We fell out a little while ago, so I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Donald's brother, Douglas, recruited me behind Donald's back after they had a big fight which Donald unfairly kicked Douglas out of the company. They made up within a few months and when Donald offered to take Douglas back, Douglas accepted it. Unfortunately, I had already paid him for the research he had—which he never even gave to me because he got that stupid offer." Krane lied, "So I asked my youngest son to take pictures of the research and send them to me, which he gladly accepted with nothing in return."

Alicia stared at her date, disappointed. "You stole their research? That isn't the way to deal with something like this."

Krane hesitated. "It's not really stealing. It's more like borrowing without asking."

Above the two, a few more fireworks exploded.

"That's still stealing," Alicia insisted. She had then shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Krane, but I can't be with somebody who does such terrible things and treats their children like guinea pigs." Alicia had then stood up, brushed off her navy blue denim skirt and walked away.

Krane sat there for a few minutes, feeling something strange. He felt…he felt sad…and….and regretful. He didn't know what this feeling was so he'd decided to search it up when he arrived back at his lair.

Krane had then stood up and marched back down the hill. He took out his keys and pressed the unlock button, only to hear no beep come from his car. He pressed it a few more times and then looked up, annoyed. What he saw made him want to scream.

His car was gone.

" _Dang it_." He muttered angrily. He had then wrapped his black cloak tightly around him and started walking home, just as the rain began to pour down.

* * *

 **Aww, poor Krane. He ruins every single date he gets. :,(**

 **If you guys didn't understand what Alicia's annoying habit was, she was supposed to be super over-the-top cheerful. And Krane totally twisted the story about him and Davenport Industries! I also made a reference to the episode Taken with the exothermic energy field...or as I like to call it, the microwave thingy...or the heating chamber. That's a bit easier to say than exothermic energy field, don't ya think?**

 **Now, I have something very important to ask all of you readers…. *serious face* :|**

 **Has anyone seen Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince?! If so, can you please give me some spoilers?! I'm trying to rewatch it, but I can't find it anywhere! And why is Severus Snape the Half Blood Prince?! What did he do to get such a princely title?!**

 **And finally, the most important question of all…**

 **Why does Voldemort have no nose?! How does he breath?!**

 **Okay, *deep breath* rant over. Sorry 'bout that, everyone. I'm a huge Harry Potter fan ever since last year and I've been trying to rewatch the movies for the past 2 months now XD.**

 **Also, there's a awesome video on YouTube called _Bree Davenport /Smoke Filled Room_ , and I encourage all of you guys to check it out.**

 **And I know I haven't updated The Disappearing Act in a while, but I am currently working on the third chapter! Since its summer, I'm hoping to get back into writing and hopefully updated some of my stories.**

 ***deep breath* That was a long authors note! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star**


End file.
